


A year and a day

by mtothedestiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Babies, Breeding Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Science, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Nipple Play, Omega Steve, Omega Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Thor, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Thor Is Not Stupid, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor are mates, but they can't be together because their lifespans are incompatible.  OR ARE THEY???<br/>UPDATE: Now with additional chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A year and a day

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much I can say about this, except to quote another fabulous fic writer:  
> It's about to get fucking primal in here.  
> Heed the tags.

“Well, not _immortal_ immortal,” Bruce stammers, “If I had to make a comparison I’d say you were on par with-“

“An Asgardian,” Steve finishes.

As if summoned, Thor appears, making his way down the hall outside the glassed in laboratory. He’s dressed for combat, but not armored, and Mjolnir is nowhere to be seen.  Returning from a training session, Steve assumes.  As usual, his gaze turns mournful as it passes over Steve, but Thor quickly schools his expression into one of neutral friendliness. 

_Manhattan is still a smoking ruin around them. Steve’s eyes burn with the haze and the acrid scent of his mate’s distress.  Thor’s stoicism is a crumbling façade, and his pheromones betray him._

_“You will mate another. You must.”_

_“I won’t,” Steve promises, “I can’t. Alpha.”  He reaches for the alien prince, for his mate._

_“Don’t,” Thor pleads, pushing Steve away, “Please, Captain.”_

_Thor’s rejection pains him like a physical wound. On an intellectual level Steve understands that their life spans are incompatible, but on an instinctual one he is an Omega, and his scent mated Alpha is pushing him away._

Thor’s features drop into concern when Steve is unable to return his nod. Steve can only stare, heart warring with fragile hope and the same despair he has known since he recognized Thor as his mate at the battle of New York.

 “And my,” Steve needs a deep breath, “Pups?  My children?”

“Looking at your, um, samples,” Bruce continues, shuffling through a few modules on the glowing screen, “It would appear any offspring would share your regenerative abilities.”

“Oh.”

_This is one blow too many. Steve’s body betrays him one last time as his knees buckle.  Thor catches him on instinct, and Steve falls against his chest.  The Alpha is tense with restraint, but Steve drinks in his mate’s scent, greedy._

_“Steve.”_

_Steve realizes his eyes are wet. His breath is shaky and his fists are clenched in the fabric of Thor’s cape._

_“I’m sorry,” he breathes. Thor reaches up and hesitantly draws his fingers through Steve’s hair._

_“Never apologize to me,” Thor murmurs, “You are perfect. Beautiful.  Our pups would be so beautiful.”_

_“And you would have to watch them die,” Steve concludes. The words are a knife to his own heart._

_“I am not that strong,” Thor confesses. The blade twists._

“Contingent on your potential mate,” Bruce is saying, “I don’t want to speculate but it’s likely an Alpha with a normal human lifespan would likely cause your children to um ‘split the difference’ so to speak-“

“I have to go,” Steve interrupts.

“Um-“

“I have to go,” Steve repeats, eyes locked on Thor, “Right now.”

“O…kay?” Bruce is looking a little unnerved, and Steve would feel bad but he can scent his mate and there’s nothing between them now but fifteen feet and a glass wall. Thor can’t hear them but he can smell Steve and he knows something has changed.  He’s moving towards the door.

“Thor,” Steve says, dragging his gaze back to Bruce, “Tell him, please? Tell him what you told me.”

“…Thor?” Bruce is only now even noticing the Asgardian’s presence at the entrance of the lab. Steve leaves his confused teammate behind, making a hasty exit out the back with one last heated glance at Thor through the glass. 

Steve turns the corner and prays his Alpha will know to follow.

There is a low murmur of voices from behind him and then Thor is shouting. Calling his name.  Steve quickens his pace down the hall.  Chase instincts.  He skips the elevator and throws open the door to the stairs.  He reaches the first landing at a full run.

 Steve has to make it back to his room because when Thor catches him (and good _god_ does Steve want Thor to catch him) he would prefer it be somewhere private, where he doesn’t have to move for a _long_ time.  Thankfully he only has two floors to go.

Thor slams into the landing below just as Steve reaches his own floor. Steve is fast but Thor is a demi-god, and an Alpha in pursuit.  He catches up before Steve makes it two steps through the door.  His scent is discordant, bitter notes of doubt twisted through with sweet hope and over it all the same heady wash of desire that they’ve both been struggling to hide.  Steve drinks it in, letting Thor back him up against the wall of his living room.

“Steve.” Thor’s eyes are wild. “What Banner said-“

“ _Mate_ ,” Steve whimpers, baring his throat.  Thor actually growls, but somehow manages to restrain himself.

“Tell me,” he commands, and Steve’s knees threaten to buckle.

“Yes,” Steve confirms, “Yes. We’re the same.  I’ll live the same.”

Thor’s fierceness vanishes, and he is left hesitant, and wide eyed. He takes Steve’s face in his hands, his breath still heavy from their brief chase.  He tips their foreheads together.  He stares, and Steve stares right back, feeling the warm puff of his mate’s breath against his lips.  

At last Thor buries his face in Steve’s neck, scenting deeply, pulling their bodies flush with a shaky exhale.

“ _Mate_.”  His voice breaks, and Steve hears every fear, every moment of despair strung out between them over the last year.  He wraps his arms around Thor’s neck, holds him as close as he can.

“Thor,” Steve whispers into the Asgardian’s hair, “Thor Odinson. My Alpha.  My mate.”

Thor shudders, full body, clutching Steve against him. He drags his hands over Steve’s back, his ass, his thighs, and back up over his belly and chest, learning the shape of him.  Steve welcomes him, cooing and whimpering into his mate’s neck, allowing Thor’s scent and touch to permeate him.  A year of stolen breaths and careful distance has made Steve an addict, and Thor equally so.  Steve is heating, literally, body flooded with Thor’s answering pheromones and ready to be claimed.

Thor is rubbing his jaw into Steve’s neck, over his collar bones, scent marking him. Steve is delirious.  Steve is mated.  Steve is slicking through his boxers.

Steve no longer gives a fuck about restraint.

“Knot,” he pants, “Knot me. Alpha.”

He tugs blindly at Thor’s clothes as Thor tugs at his.

Thor bears him to the floor, allowing Steve to slip from his grasp so he can kick away his running pants. Steve’s sodden boxers are tossed to some unknown corner of the room and his shirt follows close behind.  He rolls onto his front as Thor strips out of his garments, methodical and hungry.

“Alpha,” Steve pleads. Slick drips down his thighs as he presents.  “Alpha please-“

Thor hushes him. Mounts him.  Holds Steve to his chest and inhales deeply against his throat.  Steve is so safe.  So warm.  So empty. 

“ _Mine_ ,” Thor growls.  Steve shakes, high. 

“Y-yes,” he consents, “Yours, Alpha, fill me-“

Steve drags Thor’s palm down until it’s pressed against his belly. So empty.  Thor will fill him.  Steve whimpers at the thought.  Their pups will be so beautiful.  Golden and strong. 

Thor strokes his belly and lines up his cock, murmuring primal soothings into the crook of Steve’s neck as he pushes his way inside. Steve begs so prettily for his knot.  Steve will be so beautiful, round and full of his pups.  Steve never, _never_ has to be empty again.

Steve takes it all with a sob of ecstasy, clenching down around Thor’s thick cock, pulling his Alpha’s arms tighter around him. Thor rocks inside him, slick and squelching.  He reaches for his cock but Steve has already come, overwhelmed. 

“Steve,” Thor moans, kissing and nipping over Steve’s shoulders and the long curve of his throat, “Mine. My mate.  My Omega.”

“Knot,” Steve begs, “Knot, _Thor-“_

“Soon,” Thor promises, shuddering at the clutch of Steve’s body, “You’re so warm. So _soft_.”

Later, Steve will take a closer look at these animal cravings. Later he can feel shame and self-consciousness. 

Now he preens. Steve has claimed the best Alpha.  His Alpha is the fiercest warrior.  His Alpha is the best provider.  His Alpha is going to give him the strongest pups and the sweetest knot.  Steve can feel it, tugging at his rim and swelling inside him and he moans, desperate for it. 

Thor growls in reply and fucks him harder, rutting into Steve and pinning him with his weight. His teeth turn sharp against Steve’s throat and Steve yelps as skin breaks and he is marked.  Thor’s knot swells and locks inside him.  Steve comes again, chest heaving.  He’s knotted. _They_ are knotted.  Steve has never felt so complete.

Thor is kissing him. Petting him everywhere.

“Full,” Steve breathes, safe under his Alpha, “So full.”

 ~

It’s almost an hour before they can separate. Sixty blissful minutes of promises and scenting and mild carpet burn before Thor slips out of him and Steve can roll onto his back.  Thor braces his arms on either side of Steve’s head, giving him room but keeping him close, a safe bubble of warmth and exertion. 

Steve is sweaty, and frankly, covered in come. It’s strange and sticky between his thighs, but it’s a good feeling too.  He is well and truly saturated.  Steve looks up at his Alpha and wrinkles his nose, grinning, and Thor kisses him.

They hadn’t kissed before, he realizes. This is the first time.  Steve laughs in between the sweet, intoxicating kisses from Thor’s mouth.

 ~

“Where are we gonna make our nest?” Steve asks sometime later, knotted again. Instinct and sense are still tangled up in his brain, but Steve is convinced he can feel Thor’s seed quickening inside him.  A mating pup, just like the story books.  Thor sighs contentedly against the back of Steve’s neck, tracing his fingers over Steve’s belly.

“I find myself in favor of our present location,” Thor murmurs, “If it pleases you.”

“It does,” Steve agrees, happy. If he’s going to live as long as Thor, there will come a time when Earth may be more a source of grief than joy.  For now, though, Earth is his home. 

“Then we shall raise our firstborn a Midgardian,” Thor declares, kissing Steve’s temple, “Like his father.”

 


	2. Always full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA my biological clock is ticking and you all get to reap the benefits!  
> Takes place five months after steve and Thor's mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a little note here on the actual rules of the ABO society in this universe, which is fairly progressive compared to some Alpha/Omega ‘verses. Public displays of instinct are generally frowned upon, and discrimination based on gender designation is rarely acceptable. Behavior like that displayed between Steve and Thor is reserved for mates, and definitely only in private. Steve being from the 40s and Thor being from an alien and somewhat more instinct based (though not necessarily less progressive) culture also causes them to use some gender/mating vocabulary that would be considered outdated or uncouth by “today’s” standards (example Steve referring to himself as a ‘mother’) in times of high emotion. That being said Steve and Thor are well adjusted to modern Midgardian society, and on the day to day they are much like any other couple.

Steve steps in to the Stark Tower lobby elevator and enters the code for his private residential floor. The doors close and his shoulders slump in relief.

It has been a very long day of pretending that he is _not_ a creature of instinct, away from his Alpha and surrounded by new people and smells, any one of which could have been a threat to his unborn pup. All of this in the stylish but frankly constricting paternity clothes he had been dressed in for the interview. They had probably limited his mobility even more than the protruding evidence of his pregnancy. Steve rests his forehead against the cool wall of the elevator, one hand resting protectively over his belly.

At five months along ignoring his instincts takes a lot of effort.

In his own time a pregnancy would have been considered an intensely private thing, to be spent with one’s mate and family. In today’s day and age nothing is private, especially for the Omega leader of the Avengers. Since he stepped down from the active roster Steve is spending a lot of time in front of microphones. As always, Pepper has been doing her best to shield them all from the voracious appetite of the press, but despite the beta’s best efforts people still want to stick their noses where they don’t belong and put their dirty mitts all over Steve’s pup bump. Even after a relatively quiet day at an Omega rights magazine shoot Steve’s instincts are jangling. He wants to be wrapped in something soft in a dark room with his Alpha on top of him to fight off any intruders.

Thor meets him at the elevator with an expression of mild alarm. No doubt he could smell Steve, and his barely controlled anxiety, coming a mile away. His mate pulls him inside, and even as simple a thing as closing their apartment door is a huge relief. Thor immediately pulls them flush, scenting Steve and subtly checking him for injury.  

“M’okay,” Steve promises, nestling himself into Thor’s arms, “Just tired.”

Satisfied that his pregnant mate is suffering from nothing worse than the aftereffects of a long day, Thor’s tight grasp settles into a gentle embrace, and Steve tips his chin up for a kiss. Thor is more than eager to provide. They make a little time against their front door, Steve’s arms around his Alpha’s neck and Thor’s welcome hands against his belly. They part once Steve’s scent has settled and his lips are warm and tingling from Thor’s beard. Steve rests their foreheads together, noses touching. Eskimo kisses. That makes him smile.

“Hi.”

Thor’s eyes crinkle at the corners.  

“Welcome home, Steve.”

Steve is home. He’s safe. His pup is safe. It’s a good feeling.

“Are you hungry?” Thor asks, “I ate in the common room earlier, but I can make you something.”

Steve shakes his head. “Ate with Pepper.”

Thor combs his fingers through Steve’s hair. That feels all kinds of nice. “Our obligations are through for the day. What do you need, my love?”

Steve’s Alpha is the best provider.

“I would like you to take me to bed,” Steve murmurs, resting his forehead on Thor’s shoulder, “And get as territorial and protective as you want.”

“Oh?” Thor sounds like Steve just told him Yule is coming early this year. Steve nods, sighing in relief against his mate’s chest.

“I want to hear every dirty Alpha thing you like about me being pregnant,” he explains.

“We may be in bed for some time.” Thor’s tone is light and humorous, but his scent is already thickening in the room. Steve breathes it in, the tension bleeding out of him. He tips his head back, baring his throat, and gives Thor his best wide eyed vulnerable look.

“Take care of me, Alpha?”

Thor practically carries him to their bedroom.

“Jarvis,” the Alpha requests, barely keeping the growl from his voice, “Privacy settings. We are not to be disturbed unless it is the most grave of emergencies.”

Jarvis obeys silently, the low beep of their security system engaging the only indicator of his acknowledgement. The bedroom windows tint and the lights dim to a warm glow, throwing the space into a soft and burrow-like closeness that appeases Steve’s nesting instincts.

Thor strips him out of his work clothes and deposits Steve in their bed. Steve sinks happily into the disorderly layers of blankets and furs that Thor has been adding to their mating nest ever since he learned of Steve’s pregnancy. It seems every jaunt to Asgard brings a new pelt, and every trip into Manhattan a pile of throw pillows to further fill their bower. They spill over the edge of the California king and onto the floor in a very carefully arranged state of chaos. Steve roots into the softness, letting Thor see and smell his satisfaction with their nest. His mate quickly relieves himself of his own clothing and crawls after him. They curl together in the middle of the cozy pile.

Thor nuzzles him, and growls at the strange smells clinging to Steve’s skin from his day with the press. So many people had touched him, kissed his cheek and put hands on his newly showing belly. Steve happily exposes himself to Thor’s scent marking, erasing the scent of strangers from their nest one inch of skin at a time.

“On Asgard I would challenge any Alpha who _dared_ touch you without your invitation,” Thor mutters darkly, rubbing his face against Steve’s belly, “Especially in your present condition.”

Steve laments the supposed progressiveness of 21st century Earth with a sigh and lets his mate work the possessive growling out of his system. Eventually Steve’s own contentment bleeds over to Thor, and they settle into a happy pheromone loop of kissing and petting and baby bump snuggling. Thor dedicates some time to Steve’s mating mark, sucking a nice bruise that will be visible above most of his maternity shirt collars. Thor nuzzles the scar with a satisfied huff, admiring his handiwork.

“You like that those stay longer now,” Steve teases, tipping his head aside to give Thor better access to his throat. The bruises would still fade within a day, but Steve’s pregnancy had definitely left his healing factor dampened.

“You are very correct,” Thor agrees, kissing up the side of Steve’s neck to nibble behind his ear. The Alpha covers Steve’s belly with a large palm, one hand protecting their unborn pup.

“Every day you grow rounder,” Thor marvels, “Heavier with my child. Lush, and fruitful.”

Thor glances at him carefully, as though Steve might not allow such a compliment, but Steve only flushes and preens.

Some might be self conscious, but Steve loves his pregnant body. It’s such a relief, to know the serum will allow him to change. His face is a little fuller in the mirror, healthy weight gained to nourish the pup growing inside him. His hair is silky and shiny and his skin prone to a soft blush. His hard muscled stomach turned to sweet softness, even before swelling with the bump he carries now. Steve feels lovely and desirable all the time, for the first time.

“You like it?” Steve still asks, shy.

“You are beautiful,” Thor promises, stroking his full belly and fondling his softening chest. Steve gasps when Thor’s thumb passes over his sensitive nipple.

“This is pleasurable to you?” Thor checks, teasing his fingers over Steve’s breast a second time. Steve shakes and moans, nodding frantically. The scent of his slick fills the room.

“So soft to touch,” Thor murmurs, dragging his lips down Steve’s throat to mouth at his chest, “And they will only grow fuller after you whelp, heavy with milk for our pup.”

Thor’s beard scratches against his nipples as the Alpha kisses and sucks at Steve’s breasts, leaving the most delicate hickeys to decorate the sensitive tissue. Steve writhes, whimpering his pleasure and longing for Thor alone to hear. He’s so ready to be a mother. To whelp for his Alpha. To nurse and bond with his pup in the safety of their nest, Thor curled around them both, proud and protective.

“So lovely,” Thor rumbles, nuzzling into Steve’s chest. Cradling the swell of his stomach. “So full. You are so full of me, Steve.”

Steve is _so wet_. He cants his hips up, offering himself to Thor’s knot.

“Alpha,” he pleads.

“And still eager for more,” Thor teases, pleased, “My beloved is so greedy for me.”

He parts Steve’s thighs and mounts him, the hot thickness of his cock nudging at Steve’s wet hole.

“What a sweet privilege,” Thor murmurs, pushing into Steve’s welcoming body, “To provide for your every want and pleasure.”

“You do,” Steve pants, stretched and full, “You give me everything, Alpha.”

Thor pins him down against their plush bedding and fucks him. Steve loves it. Getting fucked so good in the nest his Alpha built for him, fat and pregnant with the pup his Alpha put inside him. Steve never dreamed his life could be this sweet. Every thrust is a burst of pleasure shivering up Steve’s spine. Steve moans and mewls and takes Thor’s knot in his ass like he was born for it.

In a lot of ways, he was.

He comes twice before Thor finally sinks into him and stays there, flooding him with his essence. Steve’s awareness narrows to a blissed out and primal point.  

“Alpha.”

“Mate.” They’ve reached a good place. Drunk on each other. Drunk on instinct.

“Alpha,” Steve repeats, combing his fingers through Thor’s long hair, “You keep me so safe and warm and full. You fill our nest with such good soft things.”

Thor is practically purring, kissing over Steve’s mating mark and tugging his knot ever so carefully against Steve’s rim, stimulating himself to another orgasm. He moans as he pumps another wash of come into his mate. Steve wraps his thighs tighter around Thor’s waist.

“I love your knot inside me,” Steve continues, “Love your come. Love the pup we made.”

“Pup.”

“Our mating pup,” Steve purrs, “You claimed me and filled me up like I belong.”

“Mine,” Thor rumbles, “Never empty. Always full.”

“Always,” Steve agrees, clenching involuntarily around his mate’s knot. It sets off sparks behind his eyes and he whimpers, cock hard again and leaking against his belly. Pregnancy hormones are a force to be reckoned with.

Thor ruts into Steve as much as he can while they’re knotted and wraps one hand around his cock, bringing Steve to a breathtaking climax.

They doze until Thor’s knot goes down and he can slip out of Steve without hurting him. Steve whimpers at the emptiness until Thor spoons in behind him, tucking his knee between Steve’s own and wrapping his arms tight around Steve’s middle, just above their growing pup.

“Promise me we can do this forever,” Steve whispers into the precious closeness of their mating nest. He shivers, and Thor pulls him impossibly closer, tucking blankets in more snugly around Steve’s rotund form.

“We will fill the halls of Asgard with our children,” Thor vows.

Steve smiles, warm and sleepy. That sounds just fine.

 


	3. James Baldur Thorsson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff to make up for all the action in the last two chapters. Takes place three days after the home birth of Steve and Thor's first pup.

“Steve?”

“I’m in the bedroom.”

Thor leaves the groceries on the counter and follows his nose to his mate. Steve is stretched out in their nest, with James tucked against his chest, nursing. The room is suffused with the milky sweet scent of pup and happy Omega. Thor breathes deep, treasuring this blissful time.

“Our treasure is awake I see,” Thor observes. He drops onto the bed beside his mate, giving Steve a kiss and then their son. James doesn’t let his father’s affection interrupt his happy suckling.

“It’s been almost three days,” Steve says, “And I feel like all he does is eat.”

“A worthy son of Thor,” Thor agrees, beaming. Steve rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, and he kisses Thor’s neck, scenting his Alpha fondly.

James has his fill before unlatching from Steve’s chest with a satisfied gurgle. Steve sighs, wiping them both clean with a soft cloth before readjusting his nursing top.

“I have retrieved the grocery delivery,” Thor reports once James is burped and settled, “Our provisions should last until our bonding is complete.”

It was merely a brief venture to the lobby, but Steve smiles and Thor feels himself puffing up, proud to provide for his mate, even in this small Midgardian way.

“How else might I aid you, my love?” Thor inquires earnestly, dropping a kiss on Steve’s shoulder.

“I could use a shower,” Steve admits, “Scent bonding or no, I’m getting a little stale.” Steve is still in the soft paternity clothes Thor had helped him into a few hours after James was born. While his abundant scent is perfume to Thor’s senses, Thor has no doubt a hot shower will leave his mate feeling refreshed, not to mention soothe his sore muscles.

“Then I shall take charge of our sweet James,” Thor volunteers, carefully lifting their bundled pup from Steve’s arms, “We shall work on lunch while you take a well deserved bath.”

“Thanks,” Steve sighs happily, releasing James with only slight hesitation.

“It is my pleasure,” Thor replies, nestling the newborn into the crook of his elbow. They both watch, mesmerized as James shifts his focus from his Omega father to his Alpha one. James’ eyes are pale blue and sparkling with intelligence, tracing over Thor’s face as his tiny fingers cling to his t-shirt.

Thor looks to his mate, awestruck, and Steve beams back. Three days later, Thor still cannot comprehend how they have been blessed. Their joy is beyond words.

“Come, sweet prince,” Thor quips at last, lifting James’ so he is laying secure against his shoulder, “Your Omega father requires sustenance. It is our great honor and duty to provide for him.”

James coos, happily snuffling into the crook of Thor’s neck. Thor feels a little thrill of Alpha pride that his son takes instant comfort in his scent, second only to Steve, who carried him.

Steve stumbles up from their nest, reaching for the ceiling in a languid stretch. There is a small _pop_ and he groans in relief. Thor’s eye catches on the long line of his mate’s back, and the strip of skin exposed where his shirt has ridden up.   Steve is really the most beautiful Omega Thor has ever laid eyes on. Strong, and yet exquisitely delicate.

Steve catches him staring at the curve of his backside and blushes.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Steve chides, eyes twinkling, “Even with the serum I still need a little recovery time.”

“I am merely admiring your lovely form, as always,” Thor replies, kissing his mate’s forehead chastely, “Does grilled cheese and soup sound appetizing for our lunch?”

Steve hums, pleased. “Very.”

“Then we shall meet you in the kitchen.” Thor leaves his mate to bathe and takes James back out to sort their groceries.

Other than a brief debate over which produce necessitates refrigeration and which may be stored in the decorative bowl on the counter, it is short work to sort the perishable goods from the non, leaving out the bread and cheese for their meal.

“Hm.” Thor weighs two boxes of organic soup. “Would your father prefer tomato or butternut bisque?”

James blows a spit bubble.

“I quite agree.” Thor finds a place for the bisque in their upper cabinet and retrieves a small saucepan to heat the tomato soup.

It is somewhat challenging to assemble the half dozen sandwiches for their meal with one hand dedicated to keeping James secure against his shoulder, but Thor considers it more than worth the effort. It does take a little more time, but that only gives Steve more time to enjoy his shower. In about fifteen minutes the soup is simmering on the stove and the kitchen is filling with the tasty smell of buttery toasted bread and melted cheddar. James squirms in his grip, making a muffled sound of interest at the new scents.

“Peace, little one,” Thor coaxes, “You are too small yet to enjoy these Midgardian delicacies.”

The sound of his voice seems to soothe his son, so Thor keeps up a soft narration for the pup’s delicate ears.

“James Baldur Thorsson,” Thor muses as he handily scoots the first of the well browned grilled cheeses to their waiting plates, “My sweet and curious pup.”

“Which namesake will you take after, I wonder? Will you be a valiant Omega, or a gentle Alpha?”

James bats a sleepy fist against Thor’s chest.

“Perhaps you will surprise us all and be a wise and level-headed Beta,” he continues, placing the last of the uncooked sandwiches into the pan, “My line could certainly use a few more of those, and your Omega father’s as well, from the stories I hear.”

“Let’s leave a few of those stories for when he’s out of diapers,” Steve recommends, voice dry as he wraps his arms around Thor from behind.

“As you wish,” Thor agrees, leaning back into the warmth of his mate’s embrace, “How was your shower?”

“Amazing,” Steve sighs, “Smells good in here.”

“My thanks,” Thor jokes, “I hope the meal also appeals to your senses.”

Steve smacks his rear lightly. “Cute.”

“The sons of Odin are renowned for their cuteness.”

Steve laughs, nosing at James over Thor’s shoulder.

“If we’re gonna eat I should probably get the sling,” Steve suggests.

“I am content to eat one handed,” Thor demurs, “We are quite comfortable as we are.”

Steve chuckles. “Looks like James scented himself right to sleep,” he observes.

“His every breath is my joy and solace,” Thor rumbles, nuzzling at his pup’s soft cheek. Three days and Thor cannot imagine life without his sweet James. He remembers the year he and Steve had been estranged from one another by his choice and his good humor is stained with an ugly twist of guilt.

Steve rests his forehead between Thor’s shoulder blades, his scent utterly content. “Love you,” he mumbles into Thor’s soft t-shirt. Thor feels a warm rush of affection, but it is tempered by the shadow of grief.

“And I you,” Thor says, emotion welling suddenly behind his eyes, “There is no one less deserving than I, and yet you have given me every happiness.”

“Thor?” Steve comes around to his front, to meet his gaze with concern, “What are you talking about? You’re the perfect mate, and already a wonderful father.”

“No,” Thor states plainly, “I am utterly unworthy of either of you.”

“How can you say that?” Steve’s brow furrows, “Where is this coming from?”

“I might have denied him entry to this world,” Thor murmurs, gazing at Steve mournfully, “Or you and I our rightful bond, on account of my own cowardice. How can you even bear to look at me?”

Steve’s visage goes impossibly sad, but a small smile graces his lips. He takes Thor’s face between his hands, fingertips dragging over his rough stubble. The grilled cheese in the pan is beginning to burn, but Steve will not allow him to look away.

“Thor Odinson. You’re my mate,” Steve promises, “Half of my soul. Nothing you’ve done could ever make me turn you away.”

Steve’s words of kindness only worsen Thor’s remorse. “And yet I turned you away.”

“Of all people,” Steve says, “I know why you did what you did. All my friends, my shield brothers, grew old or passed on while I got to live. Had I been mated-“

Thor has to take Steve into his arms, grilled cheeses be damned. Steve scents him eagerly, drawing reassurance from his mate and his pup until his distress dissipates.

“Had I been mated,” Steve continues, stroking James’ back, “I wouldn’t have survived it.”

They hold each other, until the scent of bread charring on the stove outweighs any comfort they can offer each other. Steve laughs, releasing Thor in order to move the smoking pan to the sink while Thor opens a window lest they set off Jarvis’ fire protocols. Setting their kitchen aflame would be a most unwelcome interruption to their bonding.

“I get why you’re upset, and I don’t want you to hide it,” Steve tells him, once the kitchen is settled once more, “But I also need you here with me. Our pup needs you. The past is the past, and believe me there’s no point in dwelling on what might have been.”

Thor sends up a prayer of thanks to his ancestors for his strong and empathetic mate. Steve is correct. There is no room in their nest for his self-flagellation.  

“Whether he were to live one hundred years or a thousand,” Thor declares, fingers grazing James’ downy hair, “I love him with my whole heart.”

Steve kisses him, then the soft cotton of their pup’s wrapping. “That’s all that matters,” he promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i doubt anybody has to guess why steve and Thor's pup is named James ;). However if anyone's curious, Baldur is Thor's brother,known in some versions of Norse mythology as the God of love and peace. I thought it was sweet that steve and thor, two warriors, would name their baby after a man of peace.


	4. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, taking place a little while after James turns one. Regular readers may notice I've marked this fic as complete. That doesn't necessarily mean I won't ever add more to this little pwp 'verse, but I don't want to leave anyone hanging on the edge of their seats. Any further updates will just be more timestamps to Steve and Thor's relationship and family. Thanks for reading!

It’s not quite eight, and for once his son is actually fed and ready for bed.   Steve lets the hem of his shirt fall back over his bared chest as he lays James against his shoulder, patting his back to help get rid of any air bubbles after his nursing.  His pup is growing fast, though at thirteen months James is still more infant than toddler.  A full belly is more than enough to transform his energetic James into a warm and sleepy weight against Steve’s chest.    

“ _ Daidí,” _ James mumbles, tugging at the collar of Steve’s shirt with chubby fingers.

“That’s right,” Steve replies, stroking through his pup’s fine blonde hair, “I’m daddy.”

It’s still new enough to send thrill of joy through him, hearing his son speak.    __

James’ baby babble is still mostly just that, babble, but he knows his parents and he calls them both by name.  What that name might be varies from day to day.  Steve is “daddy”, though it sometimes comes out as “ _ athair”  _ or “ _ daidí”.   _ Steve had started the first time he had heard Gaelic, a language he could scarcely recall from his own childhood, roll off his pup’s tongue, but Thor, who’s “papa” and sometimes “ _ fadir” _ , promises him that it’s perfectly normal for their half Aesir pup.

“The All-Speak manifests itself at a young age,” Thor assured him, “Often with entertaining results in pups of mixed lineage.  James is merely learning to detect our native languages.”

His mate is here now, rapping gently on the doorframe to get Steve’s attention. 

“My obligations at the debriefing are finally complete,” Thor announces at a whisper, eyes twinkling with mirth, “I am here to assist with the sacred rite of bedtime.” 

Steve stands, with James in his arms, to nuzzle his mate, welcoming his scent into the nursery.  Thor hums, a relieved Alpha rumble after a long day.  He kisses Steve and strokes James’ back.  Steve enjoys the wholeness of the moment, their family together in one space.  After a minute Thor laughs.  Steve makes an inquisitive sound.

“It would appear my job is almost done,” Thor observes, and sure enough, James is nearly asleep, lashes fluttering and pink mouth slack against Steve’s chest.  Steve’s heart stutters for the thousandth time today.  Even a year later, every moment with his mate and pup is a new and precious gift.

“ _ Oíche mhaith, mo grá, _ ” Steve murmurs, kissing James’ fair hair before passing him to his Alpha father. 

Thor raises his eyebrows, surprised but pleased as he tucks James against his shoulder.  “I thought you didn’t remember your mother’s tongue.”

“He makes me want to practice,” Steve replies, smiling at his sleeping pup, “I’ll be in the bedroom.”

Thor kisses his temple.  “I’ll be along shortly.”

Steve is perched on the end of their bed when Thor joins him a few minutes later.  His mate’s eyes are on the delicate necklace Steve is winding through his fingers.

When Thor had learned the chemical nature of Midgardian contraceptives he had been quietly horrified, despite the fact that the pills Steve had been offered were a medical miracle in comparison to the birth control he’d had access to during the war.  Thor, after they had agreed that they wanted to enjoy James’ infancy for a while before expanding their family, had made a discreet visit to Asgard and returned with a simple gold charm.  Steve wears it around his neck at all times, and he and Thor can enjoy mated life as normal without any concern for side effects or unexpected pregnancy. 

Now he holds it in his hands. 

“Has the chain been damaged again?” Thor asks, kneeling between Steve’s thighs, “After our last battle I wouldn’t be surprised to find it so.”

Steve shakes his head with a smile.  “No.”

Thor waits, blue eyes curious.  Steve lets the chain slip through his fingers a few more times, the finely worked metal links flowing like water.

“I think…I’m ready for another pup,” he reveals.  Thor raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

“Having a family…I’ve never been so happy.  It’s like I’m at my capacity for joy, and yet, somehow there’s still room for more?” Steve stumbles over his words, trying to name the longing in his heart despite his happiness with their family. “I want our house full.  I want it all.  I want to hold you in my arms and carry you inside me and watch James grow, all at once.  I’m-“

“Ready,” Thor concludes, expression unreadable.  Steve feels a tendril of doubt.  He and Thor always talk of having a large family, but sometimes the cultural norms of his alien mate still surprise him.  It may not be the Asgardian way to have pups so close together, given the nature of their life spans.    

“Yeah.”  Steve falters.  “I mean, if that’s okay with you too-“

Thor stops his hesitant words with a deep kiss.  He rises from his knees until he’s crawling over Steve, urging him back into their nest until Steve is on his back with his Alpha looming benevolently over him. 

“When we mated,” Thor says at last, breaking their kiss, “I believe I made you a promise.”

Steve smiles, relieved.  “Never empty.”

“Always full,” Thor vows, stroking over Steve’s flat belly, “As long as you wish it.  I didn’t want you to feel rushed into a second child.  You are a warrior, Steve, and you bring joy and glory to all who witness you on the battlefield.  However…”

Thor leans down into another claiming kiss, which Steve accepts eagerly.  His mate allows their hips to fall flush, letting Steve feel the weight of Thor’s arousal, the heat of his desire for him.  Steve whimpers, squirming as the first sign of slick drips from between his thighs.  Thor kisses across Steve’s cheek and down his throat, until he’s sucking a fresh mark over Steve’s mating bite.

“It is my greatest pleasure,” Thor breathes, “My dearest joy, to see you full and glowing.  My love, you only have to ask.”

For a few moments Steve can only gape, his blood flooded with pheromones and his nose overwhelmed with their mated bouquet. 

“Alpha,” he stammers at last, hands wound tight in the front of Thor’s sweater, “Another pup?  Give me- please, I-I want-“

Thor kisses him again, taking the gold charm still held in Steve’s clenched fist.  “Then let us remove this obstacle to our fruitful joining,” he suggests hotly, and tosses the necklace away, far beyond the edge of their bed.  Steve doesn’t feel any physical change, but he knows.  He knows when they knot now that he’ll-

“Get this off,” Steve demands, tugging Thor’s shirt up  over his head, “Everything.  Need you on me _.  In _ me-“

“Gladly,” Thor assures him, stripping out of his clothes and helping Steve to do the same, hungry.  He’s always hungry for Steve.  For the intimacy of their bared skin in the warmth of their nest.  Thor tosses away his boxers and his cock is already hard and wet.  Steve bites his lip, feeling another heavy trickle of slick.  When he rubs his inner thighs together they’re wet with it.  Both their scents are heavy in the room and it’s intoxicating.

“My mate,” Thor murmurs, hands roaming over Steve’s bared chest and hips, “My beautiful Omega.” 

“Mate,” Steve repeats, flushing, “Thor-“

“Present for me?” Thor’s gaze is dark, possessive, and so, so gentle.  “Show me what is mine.”

 

Steve moans, long and low, before rolling over onto his stomach.  He lets instinct rule, rising up onto his knees and arching his back, stretching out his torso until his face is pressed into the softness of their nest.  With every line of his posture Steve advertises his fertility, and invites his chosen Alpha to mount. 

Thor growls, deep in his chest, and Steve feels the vibrations of it down to his bones, a shivery pleasure that quiets his mind, leaving only safety and arousal.  His mate desires him.  Thor is going to make love to him.  Knot him.  Fill him _. _

Steve is already panting when Thor presses a kiss to the base of his spine, the first of a long line of kisses that lead up Steve’s back and over his shoulders until Thor is on top of him, pressing him into their nest as he nuzzles the scar at Steve’s throat.  Standing in uniform, he and his mate are almost of a height, far from the stereotype of the muscle bound Alpha and the petite Omega, but safe in Thor’s arms Steve feels blessedly small.  Thor covers Steve with his body, the Alpha placing himself physically between any possible danger and his mate, the bearer of his pups.  And only here, in the privacy of their nest, does Steve allow it.  Welcome it, even. 

His Alpha holds him close, one hand curled warm around his throat and the other dragging lower, cupping the soft swelling over Steve’s pectoral muscles. 

Steve loves when Thor plays with his chest.  He loves his mate’s hands kneading at his breasts and thumbing over his nipples.  He loves his soft fullness and what it means.  

Soon Steve will have another pup to feed.  

Thor growls again, hungry and playful, and Steve whimpers in reply.  He rocks back eagerly against his mate, letting Thor’s hard cock slide easily between his cheeks.  The head of his cock catches on Steve’s rim and they both gasp.  Steve can feel his Alpha’s intent, his jealous desire to see Steve knotted and bred, their shared need to fill their nest to its brim. 

When Steve shows his eagerness Thor adjusts the angle of his thrusts and works himself into Steve’s ass with short, sweet fucks that pull wanton sounds from Steve’s lips as he’s speared on his Alpha’s cock.  Steve is so open and wet, it’s only a few moments of slow grinding before he’s begging for more, ready for Thor to hold him down and fuck him hard.  He doesn’t censor himself, or try to keep his voice low.  Their room is well soundproofed, and Jarvis has protocols in place to interrupt them if their pup needs their attention.  Steve lets his Alpha hear his needs, and Thor always provides.    

“So lovely,” Thor rumbles, letting Steve bear the brunt of his weight, pressing him close and safe into their plush bedding as he lengthens his thrusts, building up to a rolling fuck that has Steve seeing stars and his cock dripping onto the bed, “So sweet for me.”

Thor reaches low, petting at Steve’s cock, and Steve is already so close that his mate’s touch is enough to tip him over the edge.  His first orgasm ripples through him, spilling white over his mates fingers, and he clenches around the thickness of his Alpha’s cock.  Thor grunts as he pushes through, releasing Steve when he whimpers.  He’ll be hard again in minutes, but for now he’s over sensitive, shivering with the last tremors of climax. 

“Beautiful,” Thor declares, kissing Steve’s mating mark as he shakes. Thor wraps his arms around Steve as he feels the first signs of his Alpha’s coming knot.

“How I ever waited so long to touch you,” Thor murmurs into Steve’s throat, breathing heavy, “To have you.  To know the tight, slick heat of you around me.”

This is what Steve loves best, when Thor loses himself a little to the primal joy of their connection, his voice husky and warm in Steve’s ear as he ruts him good and deep.  

“To feel-“ Thor groans into Steve’s neck, clutching at Steve’s lower belly, empty and waiting for his Alpha’s seed to fill, to come together, to make something new from both of them, “-to feel our pups move inside you.   _ Gods _ , Steve-“

“It’s so good, Alpha,” Steve pants, rocking back equally into Thor’s thrusts, tangling their fingers together, “It’s perfect.  Give it to me, just like this.”

“Anything you desire,” Thor vows, voice rough.

“Your knot,” Steve pleads.  He can feel it, tugging at him from inside, stretching him around it’s increasing girth until he yelps and Thor presses in as deep as he can go.

“It’s yours,” he groans as they lock together and Thor comes, sinking his teeth into Steve’s neck.  It’s not as deep as a mating bite but it’s enough to get the pain and pleasure mixed up in Steve’s head and before he knows it he’s coming again with his Alpha.  

They’re going to have to wash a lot of the blankets in their nest tomorrow.  Steve just smiles, high on the rush of knotting as Thor nuzzles him, huffing as he comes again.  Steve feels the rush of warmth and sighs, happy, as his Alpha fills him.

“Mm...mine,” Steve murmurs, squeezing the fat knot inside him.  Thor whimpers his pleasure and nods against Steve’s throat.  Steve pulls his mate’s fingers up to his mouth so he can kiss them.  

“Love you,” he breathes against Thor’s knuckles, still panting.  He feels Thor’s answering kiss to the side of his head, his hair damp with sweat.  

“And I you,” Thor replies, soft, as he begins to rock into Steve again.  Thor patiently works them both to a third climax before his knot starts to go down and he slips out of Steve’s well used hole.  Steve sighs in his Alpha’s arms, content to laze in the pheromone thick air, enjoying the slip slide of the seed between his thighs.

After a few minutes of dozing Thor begins to scent mark him, rubbing their jaws together and nuzzling the hollow of Steve’s throat.  Thor breathes deeply and kisses the delicate skin.  

“Your scent is already growing sweet.”

“I think you’re on a knot high, Alpha,” Steve mumbles, warm and sleepy, “I know I am.” 

“I noticed your scent change after our first coupling,” Thor points out, pulling his fingers through Steve’s well mussed hair, “It’s possible we have already conceived again.  We are a  _ very  _ fertile couple.”

“It'll be a few weeks before we know for sure either way,” Steve reminds him despite his pleased blush.  Thor grins against his temple.  

“Then in the field we shall operate under the assumption that we were successful,” he says, spooning them both onto their sides, “But at home I suppose it's best that we keep trying...at every opportunity.”

Steve laughs.  “Of course,” he agrees, “We don't want to leave anything to chance.”

Thor nods solemnly.  “It is an inexact art, making pups.  We will have to be very thorough.”

Steve turns his head for a kiss.  “I’m looking forward to it.”  Thor strokes his flank and steals the smile from Steve’s lips with the sweet press of his mouth.  They trade warm, soft kisses, until Steve can’t contain his yawn, and Thor chuckles, pressing his lips to Steve’s brow and pulling a clean fur over them both.  Snuggled close to his mate in the warmth of their nest Steve’s eyelids quickly grow heavy.  He falls asleep with Thor’s hand covering his lower belly, already protecting the potential life inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's Irish Gaelic to James: Goodnight, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
